a new journey to start new lives
by sesskag1999
Summary: me and my friends going to school when were transported to inuyasha. we become demons with part angel demon inuyasha\oc sess\kag naraku\oc T for graphic language maybe some songs if you want


I don't own Inuyasha or characters i will also put you in here to if you tell what you want to be and how you want to look like

ENJOY!

A NEW JERNEY TO START NEW LIVES.

One day in modern day America, 4 girls and 2 boys were walking to school. The first girl is me my name is Brooke. The second girl is my friend Emily. The third is another one of my friends Samantha. And the last one is my friend too her name is Raven. Now the boys the first one was my boyfriend Jesse Karpien the other was Emily's boyfriend Daniel Angon. We were walking to school and then a bright light enveloped all of us. They all passed out except Jesse and I. We were on high alert then a woman came out of the bright light and said "Brooke Robinson and Jesse Karpien no surprise you didn't pass out but Brooke, you surprised all of us. Now to the point you guys are being transported to a different time and place. Your time is frozen until' your mission is complete you'll be transformed and given weapons and 6 pairs of cloths and 6 fighting outfits, each. You Brooke will be given a demonic sword and a miko sword, a bow and a scythe of the wielder of death. And you'll be transformed into an Inu-angel demon a silver and gold Inu angel demon and Jesse you will be given a sword, a scythe, and another sword that turns into a gun you'll be transformed into a silver and black Inu-angel demon. Brooke your friend Emily will be given an indestructible bow and sword she will be transformed into a silver Inu-angel demon. Her boyfriend Daniel will be given a sword, a spear and a boomerang blade he will be transformed into a black Inu-angel demon. Your friend Samantha will be will be given a boomerang bone and a sword. she will be transformed into a half black-gold Inu-angel demon your friend Raven will be given a sword, 2 feathers, a fan and a scythe she will be a black Inu angel demon. Far well my friend" then I said "goodbye Midoriko." when the light subsided we were in a forest I didn't notice much after a excoriating pain overcame me I started screaming then turns to my left Jesse was there. He was screaming too. Beyond him was Samantha and Emily to my right was Raven and Daniel. I started crawling to Jesse while in my excoriating pain I noticed Emily doing the same thing too. When I got to Jesse I noticed he was still in pain so I slowly descend my lips to his to take away the pain he was feeling. When my lips met his, his eyes snapped open then shut them and deepened the kiss we were sharing then we pulled away well more like I did he was still laying on the ground then he asked " what was that for?" I awenserd him "to get your mind off the pain. And plus you look hot in this form." I slapped my hand over my mouth

'Did I really say that out loud.'

'**Yup.'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm you. you're inner demon'**

'Oh grate my thoughts aren't my own or private anymore.'

'**Oh they are I'm just your baser self and if you angry I'll come out and of course the mate part.'**

Then I was brought out of my thoughts by Jesse hugging me and whispering in my ear "so I'm hot hm Brooke." Then I did something I never done before I BLUSHED "y-y-yes" I said still blushing I looked up at him and said "I'm pretty sure your happy about my new look too. hm Jesse" he looked down and said " I will always love you and I you look pretty sexy yourself curves in all the right places your golden and blue eyes, blood red lips so kissable I love everything about you my angel. " I was about to say something when we heard groaning I looked at the others Samantha and Emily were awakening Jesse and I raced to them they were somehow next to one another their eyes fluttered open and asked "what happened?" then I said "wellllllllll" and explained everything "Emily is a Silver Inu-angel demon and Samantha is a half black gold Inu-angel demon they looked at me like I was crazy then I sighed so I gave them both a mirror they once again passed out. Then raven jumped up yelling "Italy surrenders don't hurt me." Then I speed to her then said "come on its ok nothing's wrong. Italy I need to tell you something you're a black Inu angel demon" she did the same thing as the other two when I gave her a mirror then after Raven passed out Daniel woke groaning then stopped and I looked to Jesse and he nodded his head then I went to the girls and poured water on them and they woke in a Mila second then they screamed "BROOKE GET OVER HERE!" they all roared then I jumped and pulled my wings out but Raven Followed and I started flying by thinking happy thoughts then I surrendered then they all poured water on me I yelped then I said "I woke you up to tell you something ok." I put my nose in the air and said "follow me, Jesse were going to the hot springs no following." "Ok. And I will not follow." And I said "Kay" then we came to a clearing and I said "- we have been changed by consent of the gods and midoriko we have been given weapons and cloths battle uniforms and kimonos 6 pairs of each for everyone and we are on a mission and I'm pretty sure where in feudal japan." Then they all asked "what would give you that idea?" "I flew passed Inuyasha, kagome, Shipo, songo and miroku then Rin jaken AU-AN and Sesshomaru and kikio" I awenserd they all said "Oh" "Emily was given a indestructible bow and sword Samantha a boomerang bone and a sword Italy a sword, 2 feathers, a fan and a scythe and I was given a sword a bow and scythe of the wielder of death. You want to freshen up or not?" they all got in then Emily asked " will Daniel be told?"" yup Jesse and I stayed alert while you all passed out so when midoriko came that Jesse staying awake was no surprise but me I surprised them all she might have meant the gods who knows?" then we all got out then Samantha asked "where will our weapons and outfits be Brooke?" than I said " let's try the slayers village the cave but let's get to camp before the boys get too worried then Emily said "while we were passed out what happened between you and Jesse. Brooke?" I froze and said "that's a story for another time. K?" they nodded as they came into the clearing Jesse and Daniel had the fire going I said "I'll go hunting." Turned around and disappeared into the forest. Then came across a buck and 2 rabbits killed them all skinned them then then went to camp everyone was waiting I got there they looked like they were going to eat the dear raw so I put it over the fire along with the rabbits too. After dinner I fell asleep then during the middle of the night Jesse picked laid me next to him. I smiled and snuggled with him and fell asleep on him

Emily P.O.V  
when I awoke I nearly fell backwards when I saw Brooke and Jesse. JESSE'S HAND WERE ON HER ASS! Then I got some leftover rabbit and he ate it.

Samantha P.O.V  
i woke when I heard I heard someone rustling in the camp it was Emily then my eyes caught Brooke and Jesse and saw what Emily saw Jesse hands on BROOKE'S ASS.  
Raven P.O.V  
I woke when the sun touched my eyes and looked around Samantha and Emily were staring at one place when I looked, MY eyes almost popes out of their sockets and saw Jesse GROPEING BROOKE and I screamed "Germany."  
my P.O.V  
I woke with a start and looked around everyone was looking at me I asked "what cha' looking at?" they said "Brooke your being groped I looked at Jesse and said "OK Jesse you can stop playing sleep" "OK,OK." and picked me up bridal style grabbed a chunk of dear meat and hand feed me. Everyone looked surprised I ignored the looks and when everyone finished we were on our way west-ish. When were about to cross the western border I said "OK Emily now when and IF we cross Sesshomaru's path no Jumping him OK?" I asked she Crossed her arms, pouted but never the less nodded. Then we went on in about 10 minutes Sesshomaru came running and said and said "what are you doing in this Sesshomaru's land." "3rd person as usual." I mumbled under my breath but then said "lord Sesshomaru we are merely passing thru." I said and bowed he was looking at the girls intently Jesse and Daniel were glaring at him then Sesshomaru said\asked "what might your name's be?" "My name my lord is Brooke Robinson. She" I said pointing at Emily "is Emily Conaway, Samantha Perez" I said as I pointed to Samantha and went to Raven "and this is Raven Semendoff." I said then he held his hand out so I took it and he KISSED my hand and said "it's a pleaser to meet you Brooke-sama" then everyone heard Jesse growl possessively and pulled me away from him "no offence but Brooke is MY girlfriend" he said with such pride and still glaring.

'Sesshomaru must have really pissed him off. I've never seen him glare with such hate.'  
**'Well you are his intend he sees Sesshomaru as a potential threat to claim you as a mate'**

'well that changes everything ok remind me to ask midoriko about demon mating rituals. Man I messed this up big time.'

'**you think. Well I think someone isn't going to sleep alone for a while like a month'**

'Oh man why must you torture me'

'**because I fell like it. By the way you friends are talking to you.'**

"**Hu? What I miss?" "Well" they said and told her **

*****FLASHBACK*****

"oh my bad sir-" Sesshomaru said\asked "my name is Jesse Karpien and this-" he said pointing at Daniel "is Daniel Angon" he said "my bad sir Jesse Karpien-sama." Then a little girl came into the clearing screaming** "LORD SESSHOMARU! **A man in red can asking for you saying that you & he have unfinished business to attend to." then Sesshomaru growled then Inuyasha came into the clearing then when he saw us he looked to Samantha and saw her ears his eyes widened then mumbled "Another half-demon with demons how does that work?" Inuyasha saw my ears twitch so did everyone else Jesse let go of her and everyone else backed away slowly Jesse stayed where he was he knew she wouldn't harm him Inuyasha looked at her, her eyes were red Inuyasha mumbled "she heard that?" he heard her growl then she was on fire the flames surrounded her and flicked at Jesse in a calming way and the flames turned black she couldn't be seen the flames disappeared she was nowhere to be seen then he heard "there is nothing wrong with a half-demon NOTHING she is our FRIEND and WILL be RESPECTED Inuyasha for this one will make sure of it and yes I heard what you said and will not repeat this EVERYONE WILL BE RESPECTED IF THIRE NOT YOU'LL FACE THIS ONE'S FURY. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Inuyasha was shacking "I will ask this once and only once Monk-sama, miko-sama, demon slayer-sama, kitsune-sama my lord. Monk-sama you will not grope these OR ask them to bear your children. Miko-sama we will talk later ok?" I said\asked "yes ma'am" "ok. Slayer-sama we aren't demons that would harm you or your group no need to have your hand on your weapon and I will talk to you later too. KIT-sama I will not harm your mother and to prove my point you may come with you mother and the slayer-sama. My lord I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm staying right at Jesse's side he makes me the happiest woman the only person that can Blush and I'm happy right where I am do you understand?" I said\asked Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as soon as they did a barrier went around the girls and the Inu tachi Jesse walked out of the barrier held me and Sesshomaru's eyes went totally red he ran at us he grabbed me and threw Jesse at a tree. **'Jesse' **me and my beast roared then my beast took control and transformed me into a silver and gold dog with large wings I roared in dog tong _**"SESSHOMARU he told you that I was taken why harm MY intend"**_ so angered that I was blind to everything that Jesse had to transform to tell me he was ok _**"Brooke look at me not even a scratch I'll be fine" **_the said to calm me then I said _**I'm sorry I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I'm sorry I love you." **_I say with tears steaming down my furry face _**"Brooke your worrying the girls why don't you change back I'll be right by your side." "ok" **_I said then I imagined my humanoid self and fell from 400 feet in the air Jesse caught my and I held on to him for dear life for more than 1 reason the first is I am scared of heights and the second is I was afraid that someone else was going to take me from him and when we hit the ground Inuyasha was behind kagome and Sesshomaru behind the slayer and I asked "why are they hiding?" then Myoga said "lady Brooke your true form is 6 times the lord Inu Tashio's." I looked at him surprised and yelled "**WHAT!?**" "Yes you were bigger than my true form lady Brooke" and I said "well dear kami. What have we been put into?" I asked to no one in particular then a bright light caught Jesse and I and pulled us to the heavens then we were standing in front of the goddess of the sun Amaterasu so we bowed and she said "daughter of mine no need to bow to your equal." And I once again looked surprised and said "I'm your daughter would that mean I'm a demi god?" then Amaterasu said "usually but you my dear were not created by a mortal you were created by me and the god of the sea's Poseidon and Jesse is too like you my dear his father Kami-no-Kaze or god of war protector of japan and his mother was Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. I pulled you up here to tell you Naraku knows you're here and wants you out of the way so when you get to the cave you two will have two special weapons along with the other weapons you got ok I'll be watching my daughter. Goodbye Brooke" then the light took them back and suddenly tensed a large barrier went over them and I said to the village pronto humans on demons or half demons and double time it to the slayers village NOW!" I screamed out the order as Jesse stayed next to me and he said I know just calm down we'll be fine then we both opened our wings and flew to the village everyone was looking at me for an order and I said "the cave now" and Jesse and I flew in the cave before the evil half demon spotted us and I said "to the back of the cave everyone please" then I went and grabbed our gear my two special swords the first was Hogo no tame no ai no nami wave of love for protection and the second was Hakai no kōsen ray of destruction then I got dressed my outfit much like songo's just all black and a sword strap on the back I put my hair like songo's my bow on my charm with my other weapons I gave one to every one of the group including kagome Jesse his two special weapons were Kami no jundo divine purity and Chimei-tekina kami no kōsen ray of deadly divine light his fighting outfit was like Sesshomaru's just black too with a deathly smile on his back of his shirt or yukata Samantha had her outfit like songo's but instead of black it was tan with black Emily had a outfit like songo's just blue and gold we left the barrier and I pulls my Hakai no kōsen oy and ready for battle Daniel a male version of songo's outfit just all gray and white with his sword at the ready "let's do this" I said wings out Jesse at my side with kami no jundo at the ready Jesse and I jumped up I said "Hone hakai burasuto!" and Jesse said "Seishin-tekina Chicora no kizuato o miko" then naraku looked and said "

Written by Brooke A Robinson

Inspired by Emily Conaway, Samantha Perez and Raven Semendoff


End file.
